laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bostonius
thumb|Das Luftschiff Bostonius ist der Name von Professor Desmond Locklairs Zeppelins aus Professor Layton und das Vermächtnis von Aslant. In ihm reisen Layton, Luke und Emmy in die Stadt Snøborg in einer verschneiten Gegend, in der Professor Locklair angeblich einen lebendige Mumie im Eis eingefroren gesehen haben soll. Ähnlich wie im Molentary-Express aus Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora, reisen sie im weiteren Verlauf des Spieles im Zeppelin an verschiedenste Orte auf der ganzen Welt, um das Mysterium um die Aslant-Kultur, mit der die lebendige Mumie anscheinend in Verbindung steht, aufzuklären. Geschichte thumb|left|Im LuftschiffDie Reise beginnt beginnt mit dem Abflug von Layton, Luke und Emmy in London beim Londoner Aerodrom. Gesteuert wird der Zeppelin von Raymond, dem Butler von Jean Descole, was die Gruppe jedoch nicht weiß, da sie ihn nie zuvor gesehen haben. Bevor der Flug losgeht, will dieser jedoch zuerst die Identität von Professor Layton prüfen, indem er ihm ein Rätsel (001, Ziel der Bostonius) stellt, wo er ermitteln soll, wohin die Reise geht. Schließlich heben sie ab und verlassen London beim Flug über die Tower Bridge. Am Ende der Fahrt fliegen sie über einen verschneiten Berg und landen so in Snøborg, wo die Anwohner über den Zeppelin staunen. thumb|Die Bostonius als MiniflugzeugNachdem Aurora, die „lebendige Mumie“, aus dem Eis befreit und von Leon Bronev von Targent entführt wird, nimmt die Gruppe die Verfolgung im Luftschiff auf, welches Locklair mit ein paar Hebeln in ein Miniflugzeug umwandelt. Nach einem Kampf mit Bronevs Kommandoschiff, der sich über die verschneiten Hügel, einen Fluss, eine Höhle und das Eismeer erstreckt, stürzen Aurora, Professor Layton und Luke ab und das Flugzeug muss in einem See beim Dorf Greymoor notlanden, wo sie die Weltreise starten. Nachdem die Bostonius in London wiederhergestellt wird, fliegen sie dann zum Chîtaque-Dorf, zur Isla Paloma, nach Torrido, Hoogland und Al Somnia, um die Aurasteine zu finden. thumb|left|Beim DuellNach einem erneuten Halt in Greymoor fliegen sie schließlich nach Targentis, dem Versteck der Organisation, um einen entwendeten Aurastein zurückzubekommen. Als sie diesen jedoch bekommen und zu einem Schlüssel gemacht haben, demaskiert sich Professor Locklair als Jean Descole, um vom Obsidianturm zur Bostonius zu fliehen. Der Professor holt ihn jedoch ein, und so kommt es zu einem Schwertkampf um das Luftschiff, bei dem der Professor Descole entwaffnen kann. Er wird zwar von Raymond abgeholt, aber der Professor gelangt somit an die Bostonius. Da er keine Erfahrung im Steuern hat, kommen sie nur mit Mühen nach einem langen und erschwerlichen Flug in Snøborg an, wo sie bruchlanden und die Bostonius vor der Eishöhle lassen. thumb|Descole im LuftschiffNach der Erweckung und Zerstörung des Heiligtums von Aslant konnte Descole anscheinend in sein Luftschiff entkommen, während es für die Öffentlichkeit so aussah, als sei er von zwei Felsen zertrümmert worden. In diesem fliegt er mit Raymond in den Sonnenuntergnag davon, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Lebensziel. Wissenswertes * Auch Kietz aus Professor Layton und der Ruf des Phantoms begleitet die Layton-Gruppe im Luftschiff. * Das Luftschiff lässt sich nicht nur zu einem Miniflugzeug umfunktionieren, sondern hat anscheinend auch eingebaute Schusswaffen, mit denen während des Spielmodus Schlacht in den Lüften die ferngesteuerten Flugmaschinen abgeschossen werden, mit welchen Targent angreift. * Der Reiseroute im Trailer nach zu urteilen, sind einige der Reiseziele in Amerika, Afrika und Russland. * Sie ist als Preis beim Rätsel des Tages verfügbar. Technische Daten Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy: Official Guidebook S. 34 150px|right * Gesamtlänge: 64m * Gesamthöhe: 48m * Höchstgeschwindigkeit: 96km/h * Reisegeschwindigkeit: 65km/h * Längstmögliche Flugdauer: 60h * : 9 Personen Galerie Bostonias.png|Ein Modell der Bostonius Bostonius am Landemast in London.png|Der Zeppelin in London Bostonius hebt ab in London.png|Das Luftschiff hebt ab. Luke Layton und Emmy in der Bostonius.png|Emmy, Layton und Luke im Luftschiff Die Bostonius landet.png Snowraza.png|Das Luftschiff landet in Snøborg. Locklair steuert die Bostonius.png|Professor Locklair steuert das Luftschiff. Bostonius Kabine.png|Das Luftschiff... Bostonius losgelöst.png|...verwandelt sich! Layton und Luke entern Kommandoschiff.png|Layton und Luke gleiten an einem Seil aus dem Luftschiff. Locklair steuert die Bostonius 2.png Locklair am Steuerrad.png Ankunft in Targentis.png|Bei der Ankunft in Targentis PL6-001.png|In dem Rätsel Kietz in Layton 6.png|Im Inneren Layton6 Bostonius beta.png Schlacht in den Lüften Artwork.png Konzeptszenen PLAL 6.jpg|Ein Prototyp der Bostonius PLAL 1.jpg|Eine Zeichnung der Bostonius PLAL 2.jpg|Die Bostonius landet. Layton vs. Descole vor der Bostonius.png|Layton kämpft vor der Bostonius gegen Descole. Einzelnachweise en:Bostonius fr:Bostonius Kategorie:Gegenstände in den Spielen Kategorie:Orte aus Layton 6 Kategorie:Fortbewegungsmittel